When Myths and Magical Creatures Collide
by NightmaresAtMidnight
Summary: What will happen when another mythical creature moves to Forks.Then the vampires and werewolfs are fighting together again, but against who? And are the Volturi allies or enemies this time? Bella is utterly confused about what is going on.
1. Important stuff to know

Okay peoples. Here is some IMPORTANT backround information on this story. It will really help you understand the plot a great deal better.

First of all I will write in many POV's to make the story easier to understand. It will most likely be different scenes though. Meaning that The next character will just pick up where the other one left off.

Next ok Jacob haters you may not be happy with me because Jacob is in this story. But don't give up on it just because of that. I swear it does not revolve around him and he does not try to get Bella back again, but yes he will be involved.

No I have not finished thinking out this story I'm just kind of writing it as I go along but have the basic plot down so any suggestions you have will be gladly considered. I will update as soon as possible, but my family is currently having some problems.

Please review this story. Even if you despise it just write and tell me what I can do to make the story better. I do realize that I can't make everyone happy so if you don't like it not my fault.

Ok this is most important of all. The timeline from this and Eclipse differs. Instead of being towards the end of the year if happens near the beginning around late fall early winterish. They are still seniors in high school though. And it does pick up from where Eclipse left off, in the early morning though.


	2. Chapter 1 The Hurt

Jacob's POV

This pain burned through my soul tearing me to pieces. That's why I have to keep running. I feel as if it is the only way to keep the pieces of myself together. I can't think about Bella. Shouldn't think about all the pain she and that, _that bloodsucker _caused me. An yet I had to.

Bella-cringe- was mine. I was the one who had protected her when he left. I was the one who was safe for her. I was the one who loved, no I still love her. We would have been happy together. I could almost see Bella and I playing outside with our kids. But Edward ruined all that when he came back. It disgusted me to even think of his name.

Everything, every little bit of it was in vain. The moments we shared together: riding our motorcycles, down at the beach, even her just watching me fix the bikes, was a waste. The minute that bloodsucker comes back she goes straight to his arms. Not even a second thought for how much pain I must be in. No I didn't imprint with her, but that does not change the love I have for her or dull this agony in my heart.

If only he hadn't come back Bella would still be in my arms. Why had he come back? That leech was the one who told Bella he never loved her. Bella, sweet innocent Bella. She is surely being tricked by him. That leech probably only loves her for her blood. I could feel the fury burn inside me while vicious snarl escaped my lips. However I loved everything that was her. The way she laughed and especially her big beautiful brown eyes. And she'll never look at me with love in her eyes again.

STOP IT! Just run. RUN! The trees whipped by faster than before. I can't fall apart now. No I won't. I w-won't.

I must have lied to myself because the next thing I knew I was standing between the trees as a human. My feelings of pain and agony caught up with me. I couldn't take it anymore, I fell to my knees.

I must have spent hours curled up in a ball bawling my eyes out, because all of the sudden the sun was in the middle of the sky. My stomach was telling me that it was around time for lunch. I hope Billy made a lot for lunch because I was starving.

That's when it hit me. The fact that I had left Billy all alone. Oh Crap. I trust the pack, but the bloodsuckers are often known for having the tendency to take revenge. I swear if they lay one hand, no finger on anyone in La Push I would personally make them pay. With the rage burning through my veins I morphed into a werewolf. The monster I was subjected to transform into for a lifetime. I ran towards La Push with a faster speed than I had come to this forest. Which I thought was impossible.

Just as I entered the La Push boundary line, I heard a scream filled with terror and a hint of excitement. It was odd, but I felt like I had heard it before. That's when I realized where it was coming from. The cliffs. The same cliffs Bella had dived off of and almost drowned. The feeling of dread was in full force in my stomach. Shit! I swear that if that blood sucking leech did anything to make Bella do this…. No time for this now Bella please be okay.


	3. Chapter 2 Jump

?'s POV

I took a step closer to the edge of the cliff. The waves were tossing and churning below. The roar of the ocean was ringing in my ears. Though it was one of the few sunny days in Forks, which I usually enjoy, I prayed to a god that was longer there, for it to rain.

Rain. Rain is the sky crying. It shares the pain that burns through me. I wish I could cry, but that is a relief I shall never receive. Anymore. I promised since …. It happened. The death of the only person who understand me. The only person that cared.

Stop it! I mentally scolded myself for thinking thoughts that were to painful. It hurt my heart so much it was like someone was stabbing my chest constantly. One simple thought of her and I ripped my heart again and left a burning hole in its wake. That's the past though no matter how recent it was. I have a mission to complete now. It was the last thing asked thing asked of me. I have no choice at all, because no one can changed destiny. No matter how hard they try.

My eyes glanced up to see the sun was high in the sky, meaning it was sometime around noon. I must have been thinking for hours. Time is a strange concept. Especially when someone's runs out. Well if I'm going to jump I might as well do it now. Before it gets dark.

I jumped. My arms and legs tucked in. As I did I few flips I screamed out of fear and excitement. The adrenaline rush made some of the numbness fade. Slightly. I felt as though some part of me was alive again. I felt a sadistic smile start to form on my lips as the hypothermic water rushed up, eager to swallow me.

Jacob's POV

As I entered the beach, still in werewolf form, I saw that the person who screamed was not Bella, but someone who I had never seen before.

The girl hit the water and I became so fearful for her life that I automatically phased back into a human. Quickly I pulled on my jeans in record time and rushed toward the water. The girl had hit the water to hard and the undertow would have been to much for her to swim through.

Just as my foot hit the edge of the water, a goddess stood up only a few yards from the shore line. But I swear that she was just about a mile out a second ago.

This girl had unearthly beauty. Her hair was a dark brown that looked almost black. It went down to her waist and fell in waves. Her skin was flawless and a pure, creamy white. It seems like the sun had no effect on her. Which means she could be a vampire, except for the fact that she smelled amazing. A cross water lilies and tulips. Those stupid bloodsuckers always smell bitterly sweet and no amount of perfume can hide that.

The beautiful girl stood up and her clothes clung to her body. A slight blush went across my face as I could see her curves. The weren't over the top, but they were definitely there.

Still oblivious to me the girl slowly wadded over to the beach where I was. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts and didn't even notice that I was there. It is quite hard to miss me I'm extremely tall and on the lanky side, but don't let that fool you. I have the strength of a wolf even in my human form.

I decided it would be best for me to greet her before she ran into me and injured herself. "hello." I said in a low voice I thought she wouldn't hear, but when she looked up the shock of someone being there was evident in her eyes.

This was the first chance I had gotten to see the girls face clearly enough to see how beautiful it was. Her eyebrows were a dark brown much like her hair. Her facial features were perfect and godlike. A models beauty dulled when standing next to her.

Her mouth was slightly open, which made me see her full, red lips. The color almost looked like it was some sort of lipstick, but at the same time you could tell they weren't. I looked down into her eyes. She was quite short. Even if I wasn't a tall giant she still would've been short. I'd guess she was only 5' 4". But even with her short height you could tell she was at least sixteen. Maybe older.

That, is when I noticed her eyes. The were a purple color that I had never seen before. They looked like colored contacts, but for some unexplainable reason you still know that they aren't.

The next thing I noticed was how they seemed to look not at you, but into your very soul. As though she could figure out what your innermost thoughts were. The shock was evident meaning that you could practically now what she was feeling through her eyes, but they held so much mystery. But behind that I could see inexplicable pain and sadness, quite like mine.

Her mouth opened to speak….

**(a/n) Ok everyone I'm awfully sorry for not updating in a while. A lot of things have been going on, but I will try my hardest to keep updating. Please review and tell me what you liked about the story or you didn't like, and how I could fix it. Also I know the chapters are kind of short, but it will get better I promise.**


End file.
